


After the Invasion

by pumpkinscript



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending, But the get pretty close, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Smut, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: After the Invasion, Katara is captured by the Fire Nation... by Azula. What happens when she confronts her prisoner behind closed doors?
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	After the Invasion

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE WRITTEN AS BEING OVER 18*

It had all happened so fast that Katara had barely registered it. The Fire Nation had won and they... they had lost. No, Katara thought to herself, tears threatening to spill from her eyelids, this isn't how it should've gone. As she lethargically opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by unfamiliarity. Where the hell was she? She hadn't remembered falling asleep, but she most obviously had.

And who was that? Where was that laughter coming from?

"In case you're wondering, water tribe peasant, no. There is no water anywhere near you. Not for miles."

"Water... I need water..." Katara groaned, throat as dry as the Si Wong Desert. She didn't even want it for bending. "I don't... I..."

"Save your breath," the voice snapped again. "You all lost. Some more than others."

Katara jolted forward as she remembered: Aang! However, despite her rapid movement, she did not go very far. She realized the room was smaller than she had perceived it to be when she had fist awoken. It was made of stone and rock... and there were bars on the door.

She stood up and found her balance, finally looked up into the face of her captor.

"Azula," she said, pleading, "where's Aang? Where's Sokka? And Toph?"

"Oh, don't worry, they got away. They left you behind... I finally have a friend my own age to play with! Wasn't that sweet of them?"

Katara's chest heaved with exasperation, but she felt an overwhelming wave of relief. Azula could kill her for all she cared. They had gotten away. Nothing could take away her peace now. 

"Where am I?"

"Locked away in the Fire Palace's finest prison."

Finest? Katara thought to herself, then realized Azula might not be joking. The Fire Nation really didn't ever look after anyone but themselves, so she could imagine the "less fine" prisons were much darker and grittier than this one. She wasn't even chained up in this one. Or, maybe that was a power play. Look at you, Azula would be saying. You're not even chained up and you can't beat me!

"Why are you here, Azula?" Katara asked. "Why aren't you off in some other part of the palace... yelling at people or... fucking Ty Lee or something? Why are you here instead?"

Azula smirked. "Ty Lee," she muttered, "is that really what everyone thinks?"

Katara nodded her head, and she would have laughed if she were in any other situation. 

"Well," Azula shrugged, "I guess I can't complain about them being entirely wrong. They got the swinging part down, but Ty Lee? Spirits. Ew. Anyway... I'm just being a good host. Do you think me below that?"

"I think you below a lot of things," Katara said grimly before realizing the sentence came out entirely wrong. Honestly, she couldn't being herself to care. Nothing could hurt her. The rest of the group had escaped. Azula couldn't hurt them, and that's all that mattered. 

"Like what?" Azula said, breaking Katara out of her embarrassed stupor. 

"Huh?"

"Like what?" she repeated. "You think me below what?"

Azula raised a hand to rest on her hip and took a step forward, taunting Katara. 

"Nothing," Katara said, then whispered under her breath, "your little harem of callgirls for one..." 

Unfortunately, Azula did hear that.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, peasant."

Or she didn't hear it. 

Azula took a few steps forward towards Katara and she could see that her snide (and pathetically disgusting, for that matter) comment had left Azula completely flustered. Her cheeks were red and she was struggling to get a grip on her words. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. 

"The great Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, rendered speechless. Was I right?"

"Of course not."

"Sure."

"I said, of course not! They're not a harem! They're..."

"Your callgirls?"

"No!" Azula was really getting frustrated now. Her cheeks were red and Katara felt the rage piling up in her. For an inkling of a second, Katara's mind flitted someplace else... Azula's face was just as red, and she was panting as she was now...

NO. No, no, no, absolutely not. Where the hell did that come from?

Apparently, Azula had already mentally visited that idea because the next thing she knew, Katara had the front of her shirt bunched in an angry fist and she was shoved against the brick wall. 

"You're with the Avatar, aren't you?" Azula's breath was hot on Katara's ear. No, she found herself wanting to say. Not now, I'm not.

"Yes I am."

"Are you sure? Boys are just... such a turn-off. Why are you restricting yourself by being with one?"

"I'm not restricting myself— last time I checked, Azula, you're the one who put me in this prison cell and currently have me against the wall. I'm pretty sure chains wouldn't make a difference at this point..." 

"Oh but while your lying water-tribe tongue is telling me one thing, your body is singing quite a different story."

"It is not!" Yes, it is.

Katara's thoughts were cut off completely when she felt a hand against her waist. Azula's fist had left her clothing and traveled southward, while her other hand had come up to cup the other girl's cheek in its palm.

"Azula, what are you—"

Lips against hers kept her from finishing her sentence. Azula was... kissing her. 

But it wasn't like any other kiss she had ever had. She had kissed Aang once. Back in the cave. And she had kissed Jet. But this... this was something new. Azula's kisses weren't like the others she had had... they weren't sly and manipulative. They were brash and harsh and demanding and real. And suddenly Azula was everything Katara saw. 

Against her better judgement, her hands both came up to hold Azula's jaw and pull her closer to her. Azula entertained her and let her, smirking into the kiss she was very quickly deepening. 

A quick bite at her bottom lip shocked Katara and caused her to gasp, giving Azula the perfect window of opportunity to slip her tongue in over her bottom lip. The hand that had been pushing against her hip was snaking up, under Katara's shirt and right under the band of her chest wrap. Azula's fingers barely brushed past the boundary, but quickly drew back out under the fabric and grasped the hem, pulling it up and over Katara's head of long brown hair. Even if Katara had half the mind to do the same to Azula, her hands were shaking too hard to do much of anything other than grab at the firebender's hair, which she noticed had been pulled out of it's usual ponytail. Was her hair down before? Or was that a more recent development?

"Azula—" Katara muttered against her mouth, wanting to ask her something. Azula heard her and drew back, just long enough to deliver a slap to Katara's cheek.

Katara cried out in pain and shock, head whipping to the side. Azula grabbed her shoulders and pushed her harshly down to the cot that lay behind them, pinning Katara under her. 

Her cheek was still red and stinging, but she didn't dare open her mouth again. She guessed Azula was just like that... angry all the time. She must get off on being a complete bitch, Katara thought to herself as Azula straddled her hips. Her eyes went wide as Azula's shirt was ripped off over her head and her sash was undone and thrown haphazardly to the side, exposing her entire torso to Katara. 

Azula's lips went to Katara's throat instead of her lips this time and sucked violently at her pulse point. There was sure to be a mark there tomorrow... if Azula didn't kill Katara before then. 

"Take your pants off," Azula said, her teeth grazing the skin right below her jaw. 

Katara, still afraid to speak, quickly and silently did what the other girl asked of her and shimmied out of the fabric. This was quite an accomplishment, if she did say so herself... considering Azula was literally sitting on top of her. And as soon as her pants were off, Azula's hands were right back on Katara. Except this time, they trailed lower. Much lower.

A loud groan was drawn from Katara's throat as fingers slipped below her waistline and pushed smoothly between her legs.

"I'll bet Aang never did that to you," Azula grinned. "I'll bet Jet never did either. Did he?"

Katara was still afraid to answer, but was forced to when Azula said again, "Did he?"

"No," she muttered, the steady work of Azula's fingers coaxing her to complete ecstasy. Then, Katara had an idea.

Without letting Azula see, she barely tilted her hand and pulled back in the air, feeling the blood running through Azula's body. She barely tapped into it and pulled, speeding it along its course. Azula immediately felt the shift and stifled a moan. She probably attributed it completely to arousal. She didn't know Katara was a bloodbender. 

Katara felt lower and lower and once she found the place she was looking for, she craned her fingers, sending the blood rushing through Azula's thighs and up her hips and stomach. She couldn't stifle the sound this time— she cried out and fell against Katara's chest, her hand finding the mass of soft skin under the breast wrap and kneading. Her hand had fallen limp between Katara's legs as shiver after shiver wracked her entire body. 

"Fuck, what are you—" she managed to choke out before a scream cut the last word off. Katara could feel the size of the waves crashing through Azula, and they were massive. She had never seen another girl reach release, and she assumed it wasn't always that intense. Her chest swelled with pride as Azula slowly began to come down from the high. 

Breathing harshly and trying to steady herself, Azula's hand left Katara's chest. She pushed herself up and climbed off of Katara, somewhat shakily. 

"I'll—" she began shakily, "I'll be back here tomorrow, peasant. I— I need to go and— compose myself." Azula slipped her clothes back on fairly quickly and opened the door. "I don't know what the hell you did to me—"

"Want me to do it again tomorrow?"

"Maybe try it after I've wrung you out first." The door shut harshly. Even thought Azula had left with a scowl on her face, Katara knew she hasn't really felt that way. She was willing to bet money that no one had ever gotten her off like that before... not even Mai or Ty Lee.

A pang of guilt hit her, but she quickly pushed it away as she laid back down on the cot. Azula was right. Maybe she should've waited until after Azula had finished with her to bloodbend her. Katara's face turned bright red at the thought, and she caved. 

She fell asleep an hour later, fingers pruned and energy drained.


End file.
